


idiots, idiots (in love) everywhere

by wordsasweapons



Series: to the stars through adversity | alina/evgenia one shots. [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please help these poor fools, silly antics for your crushes attention? gay culture, zhenya's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsasweapons/pseuds/wordsasweapons
Summary: you ever done anything stupid with a touch of recklessness because you really wanted to impress your crush or ask them out, or both?maybe there wasn't always triple jumps on ice involved.





	idiots, idiots (in love) everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my special trash friend who indulges all of my stupid ideas. and inspired by a single tweet saying evgenia jumped a 3lz3lo combo. only medgitova gets to pull that off!
> 
> anyway here's some stupid fluff with my favorite stupid gays. enjoy xo

_**~~~** _

 

She was bored. Not that practice was boring, per se, nothing about what she did was boring, it was just. The same. She looked around and she saw various teammates fooling around together. Friends from other countries catching up in a shared space. Evgenia's eyes find the one person she's been attempting to not be (and failing quite a lot) staring at the entire practice. A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she watches the younger Russian jump what's become her signature combination. Landing with a satisfied grin and the slightest nods of her head.

 

Maybe she could shake things up a little bit.

 

Glancing to her right, she spots where her former training mate's little pile of practice supplies. And not a coach in sight. Perfect. So, Evgenia politely excuses herself from her own coaching team and glides over to the other end. That smile from before playing a bit more mischievously when she breezes by and snatches the other girls water canteen. Hiding it behind her back as she continues on her way and loops around the rink once. Keeping a watchful eye on the spot she had just vacated, awaiting Alina's return to her things.

 

Coming to a stop a little ways away, Evgenia stifles a chuckle when Alina does return to that spot. Brows furrowed downwards in confusion as she looks around for the missing water. She wasn't going to let the poor girl suffer for too long, of course, so she quietly pushes over and starts with a subtle clearing of her throat.

 

"Looking for this?" She asks, casual. Just as casually revealing the canteen from behind her back and waving it.

 

Alina turns around, brows now raised in a silent question. Before her eyes harden a bit and she crosses her arms over her chest. For the most part, it was intimidating. To Evgenia, it was always too endearing to be intimidating.

 

"Why did you take that? Don't you have your own water?"

 

"I do, but," Evgenia drawls. Closing some of the space between them as she moves a little closer. "I wanted to talk to you."

 

One perfect brow inches upwards. "Couldn't you have done that without stealing? Like, _hey Alina, what's up!_ "

 

"You used to always like when I would pull little pranks," Evgenia pouts. Holding the canteen out now for the younger girl to take.

 

Alina gives it a look, then gives Evgenia a look, and takes it back. She only has to wait a second before that familiar, shy smile appears.

 

"What do you want, Zhenya?"

 

She asks before unscrewing the cap on her water, taking a sip and leaning back against the boards. Evgenia decides to join her, leaning into it with her arms over the edge.

 

"I was thinking we could play a little game."

 

Alina lets out a small snort of amusement. "What kind of game? Do I steal something of yours now?"

 

Her smile is a little more of a smirk as she shakes her head in the negative. "No. I was thinking we could do a little jump battle. You know, like we used to."

 

Her younger teammate looks momentarily uncertain. After all, it was pointless competition that drove her away. At least partially. That's kind of what she thinks that look on Alina's face is about.

 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." She murmurs timidly.

 

She notices that Alina wasn't looking at her, but ahead. Her eyes follow the same path and she notices what the girl was looking at. Her coach, now Evgenia's former coach, marching through the arena. A small sigh falling from her lips. She wanted time to herself, with Alina. I guess it was pretty stupid to assume she would get it in a crowded, mandatory practice session.

 

But she wasn't about to just accept defeat. So with a little bit more tacked onto her idea and before they get interrupted, Evgenia makes a half circle to stand in front of the other girl, attempting to ease the tension radiating from Alina with a warm smile.

 

"Come on, please? It'll be fun. Maybe I'll make a bet with you."

 

"A bet?" Alina asks, shoulders moving with the smallest of chuckles.

 

"Loser has to buy dinner."

 

Those always big brown eyes find hers, the slightest of twinkles residing there. She's smiling a bit more naturally now, but she doesn't appear all that convinced yet. And she was right.

 

"I don't know..."

 

She has one more trick up her sleeve, one that never failed her when she had employed it in the past. Reaching a hand out, she very lightly brushes her fingers over Alina's. Head tilting and flashing her own big brown eyes.

 

"Please, Al?"

 

Alina makes a small sound. A little bit of a groan, but it wasn't an annoyed or any sort of negative kind of sound, a smile spreading into her cheeks. Doing a half lull of her head in eventual defeat and agreement.

 

"Fine, fine. You best be on your a-game."

 

"Oh, you're on, Zagitova," she breathes out. Following after the girl as she slips away from her side, right before Eteri and Daniil appear nearby. Brian is giving her a curious look from the other end, and she just responds with a small wave.

 

"I've been practicing my lutz-loop combination," she says. Alina sharply turning her head as they do small strokes to the other end to get a little more warmed up again.

 

"You have?"

 

"Yup," Evgenia grins. "I thought we could attempt that one."

 

"You really want to lose then," Alina laughs.

 

"Damn, those are fighting words."

 

"Do your waltz to finish getting warm," Alina says, in her best Coach Voice.

 

"So bossy."

 

The two share a look, lips together but quirked into nearly matching half-grins, half-smirks.

 

It was exactly the kind of thing she was looking for, to keep the boredom away. It was exactly the right motivation she needed, too. That extra kick. She could hate everything else about what Eteri's camp was like, but she never once hated how working along side Alina made her feel. Sure, the girl could be intimidating in some ways, like when she jumps five triples right in front of you. Or ten. She'll never forget that time she did /ten/. But, she kind of found herself marveling for the most part. Alina was amazing. As an athlete. As a person. Alina made her feel amazing, whether she was outwardly conveying that or not, and sometimes she wishes she had a little bit more. And no one else around her in Toronto could quite give her that same feeling.

 

She only realizes she kind of fell into a bit of daze when Brian's voice reaches her ears. Blinking and turning in his direction.

 

"You're in the way, Zhenya," he points out, waving his hand to indicate she needed to move. A slightly bemused expression on his face. Accompanied by the sound of Alina's laughter pulling up beside her.

 

"Are you good?"

 

Evgenia nods quickly, taking a second longer to look at the dark haired girl standing next to her. Finding herself swallowing just the tiniest bit harder, fighting off a blush when she looks away. Getting her waltz's out of the way and nodding in Alina's direction.

 

"You go first."

 

Alina nods, and then she's off. Evgenia tracking her the whole way. She does her usually lap, the leg lift, and weaves her way into the lutz. Making that usual lip bite face that meant she was focusing hard, but Evgenia only ever spent time teasing her about it. She at least said it was cute, so Alina couldn't hate it /that/ much. She very nearly misses the loop with her wandering thoughts again, watches her land it. Clean and pristine, that satisfied smile increased tenfold just because she knew there was a little more at stake than just some coaches end of practice notes.

 

"You're turn," Alina sing-songs as she sweeps by.

 

She pushes out a breath and squares her shoulders. She didn't really care about anyone else seeing this. Except for Brian, to make sure she kept up doing what's he's so diligently been teaching. Eteri, maybe, just to see the reproached shock on the woman's face. But most of all, Alina.

 

She goes into it with ease, seizes up just slightly on the lutz but gets through the loop. Clicking her tongue and making a face. The landing was clean, but it definitely wasn't better than Alina's.

 

Alina goes again, and then she goes again. And it repeats like that a few more times. Enough times to still be fun and to not be stupid with it.

 

"You look like you're closing in on yourself when you do the lutz," Alina says one time when she comes to meet her before the other girl takes her turn. Chin resting in her hand from her arm crossed over the other. For a split second she sees an Alina a bit older and coaching exactly like that. Not mean and abusively critical, attentive and understanding and just the right amount of sternness and concern. A handful of kids surrounding her and looking at her in wonderment, and maybe they could coach together and—

 

"Yeah, I know," she interrupts her own thought process. She was doing _a lot_ of spacing today. "I'm working on the nerves and whatever, breaking all of this down and then going out and doing it."

 

Alina hums thoughtfully. "Rotations are looking better for the most part, minus when you do that."

 

"Thanks, coach," Evgenia grins. "You and Brian should compare notes."

 

Alina grins in return, before she moves away and right back into another solid combo. Considering her struggles with it in the beginning, it kind of seemed like it was second nature at this point. Like she could do it in her sleep if she was asked to.

 

And Alina's endurance was a whole other thing. She was honestly pretty tired, and Brian's rule was always slow down, stop, if you felt anything close to exhaustion. An exhausted, overworked skater, was a skater that was going to make mistakes.

 

She didn't want to stop spending time with her former training mate, even if it was a silly way to spend time together. So she hatches a different plan. Alina hadn't exactly agreed to the bet part, but she also didn't say no either. It might be a little dramatic, but Yuzuru's been telling her for months now the best gesture is a dramatic one. Which, of course. Of course that would come out of his mouth.

 

Because you see the thing is, the reason she's been so desperate for the time with the other girl, the reason for all of the daydreaming and looks and whatever else, was because Evgenia had a big, stupid crush. The biggest, and stupidest crush imaginable. Yuzuru's been pestering her forever to actually do something about it, probably because he was sick of her going on and on about it with no development whatsoever.

 

She got a good whack upside the head upon returning to Toronto when she went the way of ignoring the hell out of said crush the last time they were actually in the same place together.

 

Jason has said basically the same. And Gabby. And Wakaba. And Jun.

 

If they wanted her to make a move, and Yuzuru insisted on it being dramatic, well. She would do just that. She never half-assed any sort of drama. She was Russian, after all.

 

She goes into it looking solid as ever, sets it up perfectly, and then pulls out of it and pretty much just drops her body onto the ice. Rolling onto her stomach closer to the boards, because she didn't actually want to get hurt by another skater trampling over her on their way by. And there's this weird, combined audible gasp in the arena. After a very quiet pause, like people had actually been holding their breath first. At least it wasn't in front of a spectator crowd, it was a closed practice, because even if she had intended to do it, it was still mildly embarrassing. And she didn't need pictures or videos of this stunt surfacing all over the place.

 

"Evgenia!" She hears Brian and Tracy call out, quickly settled by another voice.

 

"I got her, it's okay."

 

Alina's voice. Frantic. There's a spray of ice that hits her back and then she feels hands grabbing at her body. And she tries to lay there as limp as possible.

 

"Zhen, hey, are you okay?"

 

She can barely contain it, the laugh that bubbles up out of her when Alina rolls her over and into her lap. And Alina looks absolutely horrified.

 

"I guess you win," she says. A bit dopily. Grin just as dopey as she looks up at the girl. Alina on the other hand, doesn't look quite as amused.

 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She hisses under her breath. "I thought you were hurt, you could have _actually_ gotten hurt being that reckless."

 

The grin she was sporting quickly fades when she notices how visibly upset Alina actually was. Blinding reaching for the hand that was holding her hip and carefully placing her palm over it.

 

"Al, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry."

 

"You're not funny."

 

She shakes her head. "I wasn't trying to be funny. It was my intention to lose, honestly."

 

"You have never _wanted_ to lose once in your entire life," Alina scoffs. That just makes her smile again.

 

"First time for everything. I wanted that dinner."

 

Alina huffs, a bit haughty, and tacks on a lazy eye roll. "You were going to lose anyway, you didn't need to do that."

 

"Alright," she chuckles lowly. "Cocky much?"

 

Alina's response to that doesn't come in the form of words. She gets stone cold look, and then she's being let go of and flopping right back onto the ice as Alina stands in turns her back on her. She's highly concerned she's actually pissed her off and has lost her dignity for nothing. That is until a different response comes.

 

"You can pick me up at my hotel room at eight."

 

That dopey smile is back.

 

And she's greeted by Brian hanging over the edge of the boards and looking down at her.

 

" _What_ are you doing?"

 

She meets his eye, still laying there on the ice. "Do you mind if I go on a date tonight?"

 

Brian's only response is an exasperated sigh.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Alina's wearing a dress. A very nice dress. And she can't stop staring. Even if Alina's actually seated now and has been for a while, attention on the menu. She's seen her in dresses before, obviously. All kinds. It's just, you know, there's a little more dry mouth this time than she remembers there ever being. Alina was beautiful. She's always been beautiful. She just, seemed more beautiful than she ever remembered her being.

 

"What?" Alina asks suddenly, now looking up at her.

 

Evgenia coughs, promptly looking away and at her own menu. "Uh, nothing. What are you going to get?"

 

"Haven't decided yet. Can I ask you a question?"

 

She barely lifts her eyes, over the menu enough to peak at the girl sitting opposite her. Muttering quietly. "Okay."

 

"Why were you so insistent on this dinner happening? So much so, that you would practically throw yourself into the boards to get here?"

 

She knows she's blushing. She tries to think of the next big, grand, dramatic gesture to get this across, but she didn't really think that would work. And Alina's looking at her rather expectingly. Like she wants the simple truth and nothing else.

 

How could she deny her?

 

"The truth is..." She sets her menu aside, attempts to get rid of the frustrating dry mouth by clearing her throat. "It was because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to have dinner with you. In like, a date way. Which it's just now occurring to me that I didn't explicitly accomplish that."

 

She's got a bit of a pout to her lips. She can barely look at Alina, but when she does get a glance she finds her shaking her head and smiling in that way she did when she thought she was being stupid. Or endearing. Or both.

 

"Zhen," she sighs. Yeah, definitely the stupid _and_ endearing look and tone. "I kind of figured that's what you meant. You texted me the info about this place before you showed up, and I immediately assumed the only thing's that take place here are high class business meetings, and dates. And I didn't think we were about to have a meeting about a budget report."

 

"No," she chuckles quietly. Lowly. Somewhere between nerves and embarrassment.

 

Evgenia feels fingers lightly brush over her knuckles, much like she had done earlier. And she finally, fully meets Alina's gaze.

 

"Since we're here now," she starts. And she was gearing herself up for some big omission now as well. With slightly bated breath which, god. When did she get so _lame_? Alina's expression changes from warmth to playful in the blink of an eye. "I'm going to order the most expensive thing I can because you're an idiot and brought this on yourself."

 

Okay, so it wasn't what she _thought_ was coming. But she isn't disappointed by it. Because after Alina says it, she immediately giggles and her face scrunches up with the bright smile she's dawning, probably at the expensive of the dumbfounded look on her counterparts face.

 

She was so cute she just—

 

"You are so cute I just have to kiss you."

 

Oops.

 

Alina's still smiling the same way.

 

"Later."

 

She lets her order whatever she wants and they split chocolate cake and it's exactly the kind of first date she always hoped for.

 

.  
.  
.

 

"I can walk you back to your room if you want," she offers. Looking to her right at the girl leaning into her side as they walked in the rather frigid Canadian winter.

 

"It's alright, I can— oh!"

 

The arm that had Alina's looped through is suddenly tugged sharply, and Alina stumbles awkwardly. Evgenia turning her body to take the brunt of a potential fall, holding her free arm out in front of her.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"My heel got caught."

 

Alina was biting her lip, kind of like she was trying to hold back a laugh and less like she was trying to prevent her lips from trembling in the cold. Evgenia narrows her eyes slightly.

 

"No it didn't."

 

Alina lets out a bubbly laugh. "No it didn't."

 

"Who's dramatic now?" She sighs.

 

"Worked for you," Alina murmurs.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

 

"Zhen?"

 

She feels Alina move a little closer. And she's reminded for a split second that Alina really was definitely much taller now, and the heels weren't helping. Her own barely helped, how was she supposed to—

 

"Mhm?"

 

"It's later."

 

Well. I guess she had to figure that out.

 

"It is."

 

She does figure it out. And Alina's lips and breath taste like chocolate and it's the single greatest thing she has ever experienced in her life. All the world records and medals be damned.

 

Kissing Alina was _way_ better. It doesn't hurt that the sentiment appears to be wholeheartedly returned. If the way Alina winds up pulling her right back in was any indication.


End file.
